1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray for containing parts, and more particularly to a tray used for containing relatively bulky (especially, tall) parts such as a motor or a clutch assembly for a washing machine.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A parts-carrying tray generally comprises a box-shaped container used for retaining parts, such as semiconductor devices liable to be damaged due to external factors, or bulky and heavy parts which are not easily fed by mechanical equipment.
Such a tray is typically formed with a part receiving section in the upper plane thereof to be suited to the shape of the parts which are to be received, so that the parts are aligned into the part receiving section for being stored or transported. Parts which are not easily fed in an automatization line by mechanical feeding equipment such as a robot, are fed while seated in the tray.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional tray for containing parts. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, conventional tray 10 is formed by a tray base (13) and a tray sidewall (14). Tray base (13) is formed with a plurality of part receiving sections (12) conforming to the shape of parts (11) which are to be contained by the tray (10). Tray sidewall (14) extends upwardly from the outer periphery of tray base (13) to make a box shape in cooperation with tray base (13).
Tray sidewall (14) is formed with a concave step section (16) in the upper portion thereof for being capable of receiving a convex step section (15) formed on the lower portion of the next upper tray (10) in a stack of trays (10). Therefore, the stacking procedure of trays (10), as shown in FIG. 2, is performed such that convex step section (15) of upper tray (10) is inserted into concave step section (16) of underlying tray (10). When parts (11) such as a motor or a clutch assembly for a washing machine are fed to a washing machine assembly line, they are typically fed while contained within multi-layered trays (10).
However, since conventional tray (10) formed as described above must be high enough to fully embrace part (11) which is to be contained therein, it results in a tray (10) of increased height. In other words, the number of trays (10) capable of being stacked within a confined space is small, and the manufacturing cost of products is increased.